


Worldwalking

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Worldwalking by Sholio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldwalking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worldwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328259) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



  



End file.
